Blindspot
by kenziestar
Summary: "Close the door." I do as he says and move over to where he stands in the corner. "May I ask who put you in timeout?" I question trying to lighten the situation. "It's the only spot in the office the camera can't see. Call it a blindspot if you want." One-Shot


**All writers have a way to get over writers block. I haven't found mine yet, but I did come up with this idea while being blocked on** _Dangerously In Love_ **. I hope you like this no base one-shot my brain vomited out.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just playing with them.**

 **Disclaimer 2: I don't own that disclaimer either, I read it in someone else's disclaimer.**

* * *

"Would you like a tour of the building?" He asks as he kindly walks me to the elevator.

"No thank you, Mr. Grey."

"How about a job. I'm sure Andrea wouldn't mind an assistant."

"I didn't know there was such a thing as an assistant for a personal assistant." I say pressing the down button on the elevator.

"I don't think there is. But I'm sure we can make it happen Miss. Steele."

"I'll think about it ." I say stepping into the elevator.

"I hope to see you soon then Miss. Steele."

I arrive back to the apartment and see Kate sitting on the couch watching T.v looking much better than this morning.

"I see someone is feeling better." I say going to the kitchen.

"How'd the interview go?" She asks as I pull out the makings for a sandwich.

"It went as well as can be expected. I asked him if he was gay. Just blurted it out. I can't believe you put that question on there." I tell her as I spread the mayo on the bread.

"Well he has never been seen in public with a woman not related to him, I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Kate. And he offered me a job." I say putting the final touches on my sandwich.

"Really? A job doing what?" She asks as I cut the sandwich in half.

"Assistant to his assistant."

"I didn't know that was a thing." She says giving me a look.

"It's not, he said he can make it a thing if I accept the job offer." I say taking a seat next to Kate on the couch.

"Are you going to take it?" Kate asks raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am. I haven't even graduated and I have a job. I'm sure once I've been working there for a while, I can talk to him about transferring me to one of his publishing houses." I ponder aloud as Kate takes half of my sandwich.

"True," she says taking a bite. "So are you going to play hard to get and wait a week? Or just call tomorrow and say you accept his offer?" She asks after swallowing.

"I think I'll call in _two_ days with my answer." I say biting into my half of the sandwich.

I was lost when I started working at GEH after I accepted the job. Kate took the journalism job in New York, leaving me alone in Seattle. But after a few months Christian stopped ignoring me and started making conversation; almost as though he were searching for something and I realized that I was being found. Christian Grey was the one finding me. The way he spoke softly only to me when we were alone, stolen glances when he thought I wouldn't notice, how he would place his hand in the small of my back when he would stand next to me as I make coffee for the floor. I had fallen in love, I didn't realize it until it was too late. I was in love with my boss. A man who, by anyone's standards, was arrogant, egotistical, and the most downright sinfully attractive person to ever live. So how could plain mousy little Ana Steele ever be enough for such a god like man?

"Ms. Steele, can you met me in my office when your done?" Christian asks placing his hand on the small of my back as I put the coffee filter in; distracting me from my thoughts.

"Sure, two minutes at the most." I say, he gives me a shy smile as he turns and leaves the room just as fast he came in.

"Ohhh, somebody's in trouble." Andrea says as I make my way up to Christian's office knocking on the door.

"Come on in Ms. Steele." He calls from inside his office.

"I don't even know what I did." I say to Andrea as I turn the knob.

"Close the door please." I do as he says and move over to where he stands in the corner.

"May I ask who put you in time-out?" I question trying to lighten the situation.

"It's the only spot in the office the camera can't see. Call it a blind spot if you want." He says taking a step further back with a smirk on his face

"And what would you be doing that you don't want to be filmed Mr. Grey?" I question, as my heart starts pumping faster as his eyes rake over my body.

"What I've been trying to find a way to say but just can't seem to put into words." He says grabbing me, spinning us so my back is to the wall, his face just inches away from mine.

"Anastasia..." I can feel his breath on my lips.

"Chris-" His lips are on mine before I can get his full name out. Kissing me with so much passion my knees weaken, the wall and Christian my only support.

His lips are so much softer than I thought they would be. As I moan into the kiss he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, probing my tongue with his own. We break apart to catch our breath and he places open mouthed kisses along my jaw going down my neck, suckling on my pulse point making me gasp, wetness pooling between my legs. And as if sensing it Christian's hand moves down into my pants rubbing my sex through my underwear.

"Christian, st-... stop. I don't want my- our first time to be like this." I say as I grab his wrist.

"I guess I'll just have to take you home with me. Meet me out front."

"No." I say surprising both of us.

"Ana. Please. Don't make me wait any longer than I already have."

"I know how you feel. Trust me I do. But I don't want my first ti- our first time-" I try to correct myself again but he catches it this time.

"You're a virgin?" He ask, his tone so indifferent I can't make it out.

"Yes." I answer softly, knowing this can go either good or bad.

"Well I'm even more in awe of you now, Anastasia Steele." Christian says leaning in, placing a feather light kiss on my mouth that is more passionate than the one before.

"I've never said what I'm about to say before; but will you go out with me?"

The moment I agreed to go on that date I knew my life would never be the same. Whether it went horribly, or amazingly, like it did. And as I stand here in my office at Grey Publishing waiting for my husband to walk through the doors I can't help but be thankful that Kate got sick that day.

"Mrs. Grey will see you know, Mr Grey." I hear Hanna tell Christian as she opens my office door, and closing it once he has stepped in.

He looks around the office before his eyes land on me; it takes a moment but he smiles and I know he has realized what I have on my mind.

"Did someone put you in time out Mrs. Grey?"

"No, it's just the only place in my office where the cameras can't see." I say I take a step back.

"And just what might that be?" He ask taking a step to match mine.

"Something my hormones have been making me want to do all day." I say rubbing my swollen stomach and he steps closer placing a kiss on my neck.

"How about we leave early today, Mrs. Grey?"

"I like the way you think Mr. Grey."


End file.
